Hard disc drives are common information storage devices having of a series of rotatable discs that are accessed by magnetic reading and writing elements. These data elements, commonly known as transducers, are typically carried by and embedded in a slider that is held in a close relative position over discrete data tracks formed on a disc to permit a read or write operation to be carried out.
Multiple sliders are simultaneously formed on a ceramic or silicon wafer and then processed to produce individual sliders, which are then incorporated into disc drives.